Ask and Dare MSCM Crew OC
by Maniacal Hero
Summary: Ask and Dare the likes of Jesse (Both boy and girl), Olivia, Axel, Lukas and Petra. I will have an original character involved.
1. Introduction

Before we start, I would like to lay down some things:

1) Male Jesse will use the name Jesse. Female Jesse will use the name Jessie.

2) This takes place after the events of MCSM so you will be referenced to its finale in the final episode

3) My OC for Minecraft will be in this so here's his info:

 **Kobi is a fun-loving and energetic guy, with another personality of the exact opposite, who he calls Boki. He met Jesse and his gang when they trying to get back home. He's an expert in potions, rivaling the likes of witches, earning him the nickname "The Witch King". Boki, on the other hand, is incredibly skilled in swordplay, earning him the nickname "Steel Blade". When they manage to work together, they earned the nickname "Unity". When they fight against each other, they earned the nickname "Chaos". Despite their differences, they see Jesse and his friends as an essential part of their lives. It should also be pointed out that since they first met Jesse and the gang, Kobi has had a small crush on Petra, while Boki is a little more focused on Olivia. Their signature clothing is a white t-shirt with a creeper on the front, black hoodie, blue jeans, black boots and a red cap. They have black hair with a white streak on the left side. They have a tan skin color. Their left eye is black and their right eye is yellow.**

4) Anything can happen here, so please don't be afraid to ask and dare.

5) This is featured on my Wattpad account, the Maniacal Hero. Please check it out and ask questions


	2. Ask or Dare Us

Kobi: *turns on camera* It's working!

Boki: Bout time.

Kobi: Shut up Boki. Hey guys that camera's on! *turns it to the group, who huddled up near the sleeping Jesse*

Jesse: *snoring*

Jessie: Wake up Jesse!

Jesse: *wakes up, screaming* I'm up! I'm up!

Petra: Morning sleepy bones.

Jesse: *yawns* What's up?

Olivia: Kobi and Boki got the camera on...

Axel: And today's the first day of our Ask or Dare thing.

Jesse: Oh yeah... Why did we agree to this again?

Lukas: Cause Kobi said we could come closer as a group. Boki said the same thing, but added "because of personal reasons".

Kobi: You better not have told them, Boki!

Everyone except Boki/Kobi: Tell us what?

Kobi: NOTHINGLETSJUSTMOVEON! *joins the group* Hello everyone, my name is Kobi.

Boki: Boki's the name.

Petra: Sup, I'm Petra.

Jesse: Jesse here!

Jessie: This Jessie's here as well!

Olivia: Olivia, at your service.

Axel: Axel is ready!

Lukas: And I'm Lukas!

Kobi: And we're here to answer your awesome questions...

Boki: Or do your embarrassing dares...

Everyone except Kobi/Boki: Wait what?

Kobi: By embarrassing, he means awesome! So please feel free to ask and dare.


	3. Question 1

Kobi: The boredom is killing me.

Jessie: Ditto

Jesse: We gotta a question!

Boki: Finally!

Petra: Who's it from?

Jesse: It's from a guy calling himself "The Author".

Axel: "The Author?"

Olivia: Who the nether is that?

Kobi: I dunno. Anyways, what's the question?

Jesse: It says, "How did you meet Kobi/Boki?"

Boki: Wanting a little bit of backstory I see. Sounds like an interesting fellow.

Jesse: Anyways, we met them when we entered one of the portals from what we now call "The Hall of Worlds".

Olivia: They were in the world where They faced a different problem involving the Wither.

Kobi: Instead of the Wither Storm, we had Wither Zombies.

Boki: Really terrifying creatures.

Petra: Even they gave me the creeps. I remember getting bit by one. Speaking of which, how did you guys cure me? I remembered that I was on the edge of turning, just not the rest.

Axel: Olivia, Lukas, Jessie, Jesse and I were too busy fighting off the other Wither Zombies while you, Boki and Kobi.

Jesse: And I remember there being no needles...

Everyone except Kobi/Boki: *stares at Kobi/Boki*

Kobi/Boki: What?

Olivia: How did you give Petra the cure?

Kobi: *turns red* W-Well...

Lukas: No way...

Jesse: Did you...

Petra: K-Kiss me? *blushing red*

Kobi: I-I had to do it! They weren't any cups and needles!

Boki: Actually, I think there was o-

Kobi: Shut it Boki!

Petra: So it was just to save my life?

Kobi: Y-Yeah... *messes with cap nervously* You're welcome, by the way. Anyways, please ask or dare us anyone that's reading this.


	4. Question 2

Kobi: We got another question!

Jesse: Who's it for?

Boki: *reads* O-Olivia...

Olivia: Me?

Axel: So...?

Lukas: What's it say?

Kobi: Gamerwhogames asked: _If Magnus asked you out on a romantic date, what would be your answer? Why?_

Olivia: Oh... Well, I would decline the offer.

Petra: Why?

Olivia: Because one he's too old, and two... *blushes light red* I-I might be interested in someone else.

Jessie: Who is it?!

Olivia: They didn't ask it, besides Kobi and Boki would understand, right?

Boki: A crush is a very sacred secret that not a lot of people will get to know.

Jesse: But why not tell us?

Kobi: Who knows? Maybe the reason is because her crush is one of-

Olivia: *throws a book at Kobi/Boki* Shush!

Kobi/Boki: *book hits them in the face* Ow!

Olivia: *gasps* S-Sorry!

Boki: It's alright, anyways. Please leave some more questions and dares.

Kobi: Make sure they are cool!


	5. Question 3

Kobi: Another question from a guy named... Guest?

Lukas: For who?

Kobi: Olivia

Olivia: Seriously!?

Axel: What's it say?

Boki: ...Guest asks _Who is ur crush?_

Olivia: WHAT?!

Jesse: So..?

Olivia: C-Can I refuse?

Jessie: Sorry Liv, but no.

Petra: So who is it?

Olivia: F-Fine, it's... Sort of a tie?

Everyone except Olivia: Wha..?

Olivia: Yeah I have a crush on two people... A-And they're Axel and B-Boki... *turns bright red*

Boki: *blushing bright red*

Axel: W-Wha...? *blushing slightly*

Everyone: *silence*

Olivia: I-I'm gonna go home for a bit. Let me know when I have a different question or a dare... *leaves*

Boki: S-She likes me...?

Axel: W-Wow...

Kobi: Well... That was awkward...

Everyone expect for Axel and Kobi/Boki: Agreed.

Kobi: So guys, please leave a like or a dare!


	6. Question 4

Boki: We got another question!

Jesse: Who's it for?

Kobi: Everyone!

Petra: Sweet!

Lukas: Someone get Olivia!

Jessie: On it! *runs and comes back with Olivia*

Olivia: Hey guys! *looks at Axel and Kobi/Boki shyly* Hey Axel... Hey Boki...

Axel: H-hi Liv... *blushing slightly*

Boki: G-Good evening Olivia... *blushing slightly*

Lukas: So what's the question?

Kobi: The Frost doll asks _if u found a small blue tailed fox doll that says it gives anyone who keeps it gives the gang or person good luck would you keep the doll looking like this?_

*suddenly an adorable blue fox doll comes from nowhere*

Kobi/Boki: Yup.

Jesse: Nope

Jessie: He looks cute! I want him!

Lukas: Nope

Petra: Maybe...

Axel: Yes and no

Olivia: Yup

Kobi: I would really like to have good luck.

Boki: Especially with a certain subject...

Kobi: *blushes dark red*


	7. Question 5 & 6 and Dare 1

Kobi: We got two other questions and our first dare!

Everyone: Yay!

Boki: Congratulations Guest for the first dare!

Kobi: Let's start with the question for Axel!

Axel: Yes!

Kobi: Okay Axel, your question is from PaulBlartMemeCop. _If you could only save one, who would it be? Lukas, Jessie, Petra or a randomly generated meme?_

Axel: I'd say Jessie, cause we're best buds!

Jessie: Yeah!

Lukas and Petra: *looks at Axel angrily*

Axel: ...Crap...

Boki: Moving on... Petra's question and Jessie's dare.

Petra: Sweet!

Kobi: Guest asks _How long do you think you can survive in a cave alone with 3,000,000 zombies around the cave?_

Petra: Probably a week.

Boki: Time for Jessie's dare. Guest dares you to... _Go up to Aiden and kiss him on the lips_.

Jessie: What?!

Jesse: You gotta do it!

Jessie: *goans and walks away. Comes back with Aiden*

Aiden: Why the nether am I here?

Jessie: *kisses him in front of the camera*

Everyone except for Jessie, Aiden and Lukas: Ooooooooooo!

Jessie: *breaks kiss and walks away with Aiden. Comes back angry* Done!

Jesse: Keep the questions coming!

Petra: Also give us more dares!

Kobi: That's my thing!


	8. Question 7 and Dare 2

Kobi: Dare for Liv and Question for Lukas!

Lukas: Alright!

Olivia: *hoping and praying it is not embarrassing*

Boki: Olivia, you have to... *turns red*

Olivia: W-What..?

Boki: K-Kiss me or Axel...

Axel and Olivia: What?! *turns red*

Boki: So who do you-?

Olivia: *kisses Axel*

Boki: *looks down a little and gives Kobi control to be alone*

Kobi: Boki?

Olivia: *breaks kiss and looks down*

Axel: *looks away*

Petra: Hey, is Boki gonna be okay?

Kobi: I think so. Anyways... The question for Lukas is _How did you become friends with Aiden, Gill and Maya?_

Lukas: *looks down* We've been through a lot together. That's all...

Jessie: *looks at him worried* You okay Lukas?

Lukas: Y-Yeah...

*silence*

Kobi: W-Well guys, please leave some questions and dares while I try to clear up the awkwardness.


	9. Question 8, 9 & 10

Kobi: Questions for Lukas, Axel and Petra!

Lukas: Alright then!

Axel: Sweet!

Petra: Ready! Also, Kobi?

Kobi: Yeah?

Petra: Olivia's worried about Boki. Is he ok?

Kobi: To be honest, I'm not sure. He won't even talk to me. I'll try later though.

Petra: Thanks man.

Kobi: No probs anything for you... And my friends! *chuckles nervously, blushing*

Petra: Oookay... So what's up?

Kobi: R-Right. Three questions from Guest. For Axel, _Do you have a crush on Olivia?_

Axel: *blushing* M-Maybe a little...

Olivia: *blushes*

Jessie: Knew it.

Jesse: Wow... Guess I owe you five bucks.

Kobi: Petra was asked _Why are you so awesome?_

Petra: Cause I am.

Kobi: And Lukas was asked _Who do you like best, Petra, Jessie or Olivia? Why?_

Lukas: I'd say Jessie. Petra is a cool girl and Olivia's smart but Jessie's personality just makes me smile,

Jessie: *blushing* T-Thanks Lukas.

Kobi: Leave more questions and dares while I try to get Boki out.


	10. Question 11, 12 & 13 and Dare 3, 4 & 5

Kobi: Questions and dares from Guest!

Petra: Who are they for?

Boki: Jessie, Jesse, you, Axel and Olivia

Olivia: Boki, you're finally out of your shell!

Boki: ...

Olivia: Boki?

Boki: ...Moving on...

Kobi: ...Alright Jesse and Jessie, Guest asks _Are you two brothers and sisters?_

Jessie: We are actually.

Jesse: This "Guest" must be pretty smart...

Kobi: For Axel and Olivia, Guest asks...

Boki: _Why are you always fighting or disagreeing?_

Axel: That's easy I'm more into destruction...

Olivia: And I'm more into creating complex machinery.

Kobi: And the last question is for Liv. Guest asks _How do you think you can't build things when you're the best builder at Endercon?_

Olivia: Well as a builder, I'm worried that I'll mess up or end up making it look bad. *looks down*

Jesse: *pats Olivia's shoulder*

Kobi: Alright, time for the dares. Jessie: You gotta sing either _What the Hell_ or _Mobile_.

Jessie: Really? *eyes sparkle*

Kobi: Well, yeah.

Jessie: Sweet! *grabs a mic and starts the music*

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

Everyone: *silence*

Jessie: What...?

Everyone except Jessie: *cheers*

Jessie: Aw thanks!

Kobi: Now time for last two dares! Lukas has to kiss Jessie and Petra has to kiss... *looks down* Jesse...

Petra: What? *blushing slightly*

Jesse: *blushing dark red*

Jessie: *smiling, face bright red*

Lukas: *blushing slightly. Then suddenly kisses Jessie*

Jessie: *eyes widened. Slowly kisses back*

Petra: Screw it. *gives Jesse a quick kiss on the lips*

Jesse: W-Wow...

Kobi: Welp, I'm gonna go with Boki in my corner. *goes to the sadness corner*

Axel: Is he gonna be alright?

Olivia: It's Kobi we're talking about. He'll be okay... I think.

Petra: Um... Well guys, that's all for now, please leave more questions and dares as we try to get Kobi out of the corner.


	11. Question 14,15,16,17,18,19&20 and Dare 6

Kobi: I'm back from my sadness corner!

Boki: And so am I.

Kobi: Anyways, ready for more questions?

Everyone except Kobi/Boki: Ready!

Kobi: Well let's start with a question for everyone. Guest asks _Do you have siblings?_

Boki: Kobi is kinda like a brother.

Petra: Blood-related? No.

Lukas: No

Jesse and Jessie: You bet!

Olivia: No

Axel: No

Kobi: Like Boki said, we're like brothers. Now for the other questions. Axel and Jessie, you were asked _Do you think of each other like brother and sister or just best friends?_

Axel and Jessie: F is for Friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me...!

Everyone else: Oh god...

Axel and Jessie: N is for anywhere and anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!

Kobi: Thank god it's over. Anyways, Petra was asked _Do you like Jessie like a sister?_

Petra: Of course! She's like the sister I never had!

Jessie: D'awh Thanks Petra!

Kobi: Question for Liv! _How are you so pretty and smart?_

Olivia: *blushes* I know I'm smart but I'm not that pretty.

Axel: You are. *blushing*

Boki: *looks at Axel angrily*

Petra: Boki, are you jealous?

Boki: ...I refuse to answer that question...

Kobi: Well you can't cause you got a question which asks _Are you jealous that Olivia likes Axel and if so why? Do you like her?_

Boki: Remind to find Guest later.

Kobi: Nope, so you gotta answer.

Everyone except for Kobi/Boki: *looks at Boki*

Boki: ...Fine! I am jealous. And it's not cause I like her. It's cause... *face turns bright red* I-I'm in love with her...

Olivia: *blushing as well*

Everyone: *silence*

Kobi: ...Anyways... There is a question for Jessie.

Jessie: Really?

Kobi: Yeah, you were asked _Have you ever thought about dying your hair or styling it?_ Guest also said that they could imagine you with blue hair.

Jessie: Honestly, I never thought of that till now. I think I might try it out later.

Kobi: Now that we made it through those questions, time for a dare! Liv!

Olivia: Yeah?

Kobi: GreenDeLaBean dared you to walk through a field of hundreds of snakes until you find a green bean. Make sure it is a green bean and the green bean has anti-venom.

Olivia: You mean I have to walk through a field of poisonous snakes?!

Axel and Boki: No way!

Kobi: She has to guys.

Olivia: ...F-Fine. *leaves*

-Time Skip Cause Screw It-

Olivia: *comes back, covered in snake bites*

Axel: Where's the bean?

Olivia: ...I ate it.

Boki: You okay? *grabs her shoulder*

Olivia: *looks at Boki, smiles* Yeah, thanks for asking...

Olivia and Boki: *looks in each other's eyes. Looks away, blushing*

Axel: *looks at Boki, angrily*

Boki: W-Well, leave more questions and dares for us...

Kobi: And for the love of God, give me some questions and dares! I feel like I'm just the odd man out!


	12. Big News!

Kobi: Hey guys! I just got a letter from a guy calling himself "The Author"!

Petra: Huh, haven't heard from him in a while.

Lukas: So what did he say?

Boki: He said he's going to write a story about us called _Minecraft Story Mode: The Wither-pocalypse_.

Jesse: You mean...?

Kobi: Yup, people will finally know how you guys met me!

Olivia: Sweet!

Axel: Congrats dudes!

Boki: I don't know if you noticed Kobi, but he wrote something else on the back...

Kobi: Oh? *turns paper around* Oh, he did. *reads and turns red* Oh god...

Jessie: What's wrong Kobi?

Kobi: He said he won't do it unless I'm asked a question involving... This topic.

Everyone: *looks at the paper, revealing a picture of a heart*

Kobi: *looks at camera, terrified* Please don't...


	13. Question 21,22&23 and Dare 7,8,9&10

obi: Two questions and four dares. Thank god not for me.

Jesse: Let's get started!

Kobi: Alright, Guest asks _Why do you call Olivia Liv?_

Boki: Because she's very lively when she tries build stuff

Everyone except for Kobi/Boki and Olivia: Agreed

Boki:*blushes* and it's kinda cute.

Olivia: *blushes*

Kobi: Now for Petra. You were asked _Do you have a lot of pets since your name is Pet-ra?_

Petra: I have no pets.

Kobi: Now for the dares! *makes Axel sit down*

Axel: What's going on?

Kobi: *whispers the dare in Jessie's ear*

Jessie: *sits on Axel's lap* Santa, I want you to stop being fat for Christmas.

Axel: What the heck Jessie!?

Jessie: Sorry! The dare was too strong!

Kobi: Anyways, Petra...

Petra: Yeah?

Kobi: *whispers dare to Petra*

Lukas: So what is it?

Petra: *points at Lukas and sings* I hate you and you have no life!

Lukas: ... *tear*

Petra: Sorry! It was the dare!

Lukas: *wipes tear* It's okay...

Kobi: Now Lukas, you gotta go sing _It Takes Two_

Lukas: *sighs* Fine…

You've changed.  
You're daring.  
You're different in the woods.  
More sure.  
More sharing.  
You're getting us through the woods.  
If you could see-  
You're not the man who started,  
And much more openhearted  
Than I knew  
You to be.  
It takes two.  
I thought one was enough,  
It's not true:  
It takes two of us  
You came through  
When the journey was rough.  
It took you.  
It took two of us.  
It takes care.  
It takes patience and fear and despair  
To change.  
Though you swear  
To change,  
Who can tell if you do?  
It takes two.  
You've changed.  
You're thriving.  
There's something about the woods.  
Not just  
Surviving.  
You're blossoming in the woods.  
At home I'd fear  
We'd stay the same forever.  
And then out here-  
You're passionate  
Charming,  
Considerate,  
Clever-  
It takes one  
To begin, but then once  
You've begun,  
It takes two of you.  
It's no fun,  
But what needs to be done  
You can do  
When there's two of you.  
If I dare,  
It's because I'm becoming  
Aware of us  
As a pair of us,  
Each accepting a share  
Of what's there.  
We've changed.  
We're strangers.  
I'm meeting you in the woods.  
Who minds  
What dangers?  
I know we'll get past the woods.  
And once we're past,  
Let's hope the changes last  
Beyond woods,  
Beyond witches and slippers and hoods,  
Just the two of us-  
Beyond lies,  
Safe at home with our beautiful prize,  
Just the few of us.  
It takes trust.  
It takes just  
A bit more  
And we're done.  
We want four,  
We had none.  
We've got three.  
We need one.  
It takes two.

Everyone except Lukas: *claps*

Lukas: Thank you.

Kobi: Now for the last dare. Olivia!

Olivia: Yeah?

Kobi: You gotta ask Gill out on a date.

Olivia: Darn it... Fine... *leaves and comes back* He said no then made fun of my goggles.

Boki: Remind to kill him later.

Kobi: Noted. Now that's all the dares and questio-. Oh wait one more and it's for... Me... *turns red* Darn you author!

Lukas: What?

Kobi: Guest asked me _Who do you have a crush on?_

Petra: Come on. It can't be that bad.

Kobi: *sighs* Alright... I... Have a crush on... *mumbles*

Jesse: Huh?

Kobi: I said... I have a crush... On... *mumbles*

Everyone except Kobi/Boki: What?!

Kobi: *blushing bright red* IHAVEACRUSHONPETRA!

Petra: *eyes widened, blushing bright red*

Kobi: ...I'm gonna go bang my head on a wall. *leaves*

Axel: Well...

Olivia: I guess we're gonna get that story after all...

Jessie: Leave more questions and dares!


	14. Question 24, 25, 26, 27 & 28

Kobi: Back! *bandaged forehead*

Petra: You alright? *worried*

Kobi: Y-Yeah

Petra: Okay.

Kobi and Petra: *looks into each other's eyes. Looks away, blushing*

Petra: Um...

Kobi: L-Let's move on to the questions...

Jessie: Can I read them?!

Kobi: *smiles* Sure.

Jessie: Sweet! To Jesse, _do you like Petra?_

Jesse: As a friend, yeah.

Jessie: I think they meant as a crush.

Jesse: Oh... Well then no. I mean she's cool and all but I don't think I could, you know, be the one. That and Kobi is kinda giving me a very scary look.

Kobi: *calms down* What are you talking about Jesse?

Jessie: ...Anyways... Olivia was asked, _Have you tried letting your hair down?_

Olivia: I haven't. Might try that for a... *blushing* _special_ occasion though...

Jessie: Oooo... Speaking of that _special_ occasion, you were also asked, _Who do you like best? Boki or Axel?_

Boki and Axel: *eyes widen*

Olivia: *blushing* I don't know. Their both really cool.

Jessie: I got an idea!

*5 minutes later*

Olivia: *sits in a chair on one of a wall*

Axel and Boki: *sits in a chair on the other side of the wall*

Jessie: You guys are gonna play the dating game! Lukas!

Lukas: Yeah?

Jessie: Can you help them with the game? Please? *puppy eyes*

Lukas: *smiles* Alright.

Jessie: Thanks.

Jessie, Petra and Jesse: *leaves with a camera*

Jesse: While they're busy in there, lets answer the rest of the questions.

Jessie: Alright! Petra was asked _Do you like Kobi back?_

Petra: *blushing* I honestly don't know. I mean, I've always felt weird around him, even when we first met. He's very kind and pretty cu- cool! *face turns red*

Jesse: Wait... Were you...

Petra: N-No!

Jessie: Going to say...

Petra: No!

Jessie and Jesse: Cute?

Petra: *breaking under pressure*

Jesse and Jessie: *looks at her*

Petra: *cracks under pressure* F-Fine! I was gonna say... Cute... His smile... His laugh... The way he looks when he's curious about something... Oh my god...

Kobi: Well I'm glad that's resolved.

Kobi/Boki, Axel, Olivia and Lukas: *walks out of the room*

Jessie: What happened?

Boki: Me and Axel came to an agreement.

Axel: We'll take turns taking Olivia on dates on random dates... Requested by the viewers of course.

Olivia: And the viewer will decide who I'll end up based on how Axel and Kobi handle the random dates they request.

Jessie: Sweet. Now one more question...

Petra: *whispers* Hey Kobi...?

Kobi: *whispers* Y-Yeah Petra?

Petra: *trying not to blush* Can I talk to you outside?

Kobi: *blushing. Whispers* A-Alright...

Petra and Kobi: *tries to sneak away, unaware that Jessie noticed*

Jessie: *smiles* Alright, this question is for me and Lukas.

Lukas: Sweet. What's the question?

Jessie: *reads it and turns red* _Do we like each other?_

Lukas: *blushing* Maybe a little.

Jessie: Y-Yeah. *shakes head* A-Anyways, before we end this, let's check out what Petra and Kobi are doing with my super secret camera!

Jesse: You have a camera system?

Jessie: Who doesn't? *brings in, turns on a random tv and finds the camera with Kobi and Petra* Here it is!

Everyone except for Kobi/Boki and Petra: *sits down*

Axel: Anybody got any popcorn?

Jessie: Shush Axel!

Petra and Kobi/Boki: *seems to be outside on a balcony in the nighttime. Tension is in the air*

Kobi: W-Well... The stars are nice tonight...

Everyone except Kobi/Boki and Petra: *groans*

Petra: Kobi?

Kobi: Y-Yeah?

Petra: Why do you like me?

Kobi: Well... What's not to like? You're very smart, skilled in fighting, a master thief... I mean who wouldn't want a badass for a girlfriend.

Petra: *blushes, smiling*

Kobi: But it's because... You trust me. You trusted me during the Wither-pocalypse and you helped me learn what's really important...

Petra: And that is? *looks at Kobi*

Kobi: ...Friends and family. *looks at Petra*

Petra: *smiles* Well thanks Kobi... That means a lo-.

Kobi: *suddenly kisses Petra on the lips*

Petra: *blushing, eyes widen. Eyes slowly closes and kisses Kobi back*

Everyone except Kobi/Boki and Petra: YAY!

Jessie: Leave more dares and questions!


	15. Apology for Guest

Kobi: Hello everyone!

Boki: This for Guest who happened to be messing with us a lot on these dares.

Jesse: Guest apologizes for all the trouble they caused and feels sorry for causing us trouble.

Jessie: We'd just like to tell them it's alright.

Olivia: Without you, I wouldn't have admitted my feelings for Axel and Boki.

Boki: Nor would I with Liv

Axel: Or me!

Petra: And if it wasn't for you *holds Kobi hand* I wouldn't be with Kobi.

Kobi: Nor I with Petra.

Lukas: You've kinda been our backbone, asking us questions, giving us dares.

Jessie: So we'd like to say...

Everyone: THANK YOU GUEST! WE FORGIVE YOU!


	16. Question 29,30,31,32,33&34 and Dare11&12

Kobi: More questions and dares!

Petra: Who are they for?

Boki: Everyone.

Jessie: Sweet!

Kobi: You wanna read them, Princess?

Everyone except Kobi/Boki and Petra: Princess?

Petra: *blushing, lightly punches Kobi's shoulder* Dude, not in front of the guys!

Kobi: Sorry, do you want to though?

Petra: Yeah. So Jesse and Jessie have a dare!

Jessie and Jesse: Sweet!

Petra: Jessie you have been dared by Guest to tell the story of the... *groans* Ugly barnacle...

Everyone except Axel and Jessie: *groans*

Jessie: Gladly! Now let me tell you a story. It's called the Ugly Barnacle. Once there was once an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The End! *smiles*

Petra: ...Alrighty then. Now Jesse has to... *starts laughing*

Jesse: What?

Kobi: You have to *snickers* shave your head and complain about it to Magnus! That was the dare from Gamerwhogames!

Everyone except Jesse: *laughs*

Jesse: Crap...

*time skip to when Jesse does and goes to Magnus's home*

Magnus: *opens the door to see a bald Jesse* Jesse?

Jesse: *starts complaining about his baldness*

*time skip to later*

Jesse: *covered in bruises*

Everyone else: *snickers*

Jesse: Everything hurts...

Petra: Anyways... Time for questions! Minecraftausllygirl asks _If you could kiss anyone in the room right now, who would it be?_ I'd kiss Kobi.

Kobi: Petra

Lukas: Jessie

Jessie: Lukas

Axel: Olivia

Boki: Olivia

Olivia: Axel or Boki

Jesse: No one... *feeling lonely*

Kobi: *whisper to camera* Please find someone for Jesse (Whoever joins this becomes a main character of this story. Be sure to send details of character)

Jesse: What?

Kobi: Nothing.

Petra: Moving on... Guest asked me _Are you afraid of anything?_ Well it used to be nothing but... I'm kinda afraid of the idea of losing Kobi now...

Kobi: *hugs Petra* It's okay.

Petra: I-It's alright. I'm okay... Moving on... Guest asked Jessie _If you could have three rule-free wishes, what would they be?_ You can think for as long as you-

Jessie: Time traveling powers, Reviving Rueben and keeping Lukas forever with no fear of losing him.

Petra: -like.

Lukas: I'd knew I'd be involved in one of your wishes.

Jessie: *blushing*

Petra: Moving on... Olivia was asked _Who do you like best in the Order of the Stone?_ You can't choose Ellegard.

Olivia: It would have to Gabriel.

Petra: Now, for Jessie again. Guest asked _Why don't people call you Jessica?_ They think it's real name.

Jessie: It is except there is a K instead of a C. They call me Jessie cause it's shorter.

Petra: Huh... Learn something new... And finally Lukas.

Lukas: Yeah?

Petra: Guest asked _My friend says you're in love with Jessie and then she said you're in love with Petra. So do you love Jessie or Petra?_

Lukas: *blushing* J-Jessie.

Jessie: *blushes, smiling*

Petra: That was actually fun.

Kobi: Now you see why I do it.

Boki: Thank you for the dares and questions!

Axel: Leave some more for later!


	17. A New Friend!

Kobi: Hey guys! We gotta new girl to join us!

Petra: A new girl?

Kobi: For you-know-who. *points towards Jesse*

Petra: Oh.

Jessie: So who's the new girl?

Jesse: Can't wait to see this.

Olivia: I want to meet the new girl.

Axel: Ready to meet her!

Lukas: Let's see her.

Boki: *clears throat* Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the new member of our group. Give a warm welcome to Alexis!

*a beautiful, blonde girl with green eyes enters. She was wearing red armor with no helmet*

Alexis: Sup.

Jesse: *blushes* Wow...

Alexis: Hey guys thanks for letting me be a part of this.

Kobi: Now, along with us, you can dare and ask her some questions!

(Alexis was provided by Minecraftausllygirl. Thnx!)


	18. Question 35 & 36 and Dare 13

Kobi: We got questions!

Everyone else: Sweet!

Kobi: Since you're the new girl Alexis, how about you read the questions?

Alexis: Sure! For Jessie, Guest asked _Have you ever thought about having makeup on?_

Jessie: No. I still haven't got the chance to change my hair color to blue like I said earlier.

Alexis: I got some blue hair dye you could borrow.

Jessie: Really?! Thanks!

Petra: Why do you have hair dye?

Alexis: In case I need to disappear.

Olivia: That makes no-

Alexis: Moving on! Everyone except Jessie was asked _If some random guy got Jessie pregnant, what would you do?_

Everyone except Jessie: Kick the crap out of them.

Jessie: Thanks guys.

Alexis: Now Axel and Jessie, you both have to sing... the FUN song?

Everyone except for Alexis, Axel and Jessie: *groans*

Alexis: What's the FUN song?

Kobi: You might wanna sit down for this... Cause this time their singing the entire song. *pulls up a chair*

Alexis: *sits in the chair*

Axel: F is for friends who do stuff together...

Jessie: U is for you and me...

Alexis: I don't see what you guys are worried about.

Both: N is for anywhere and anytime at all. *takes a deep breath*

Kobi: Oh god!

Petra: Everyone grab hold of something!

Everyone except Jessie, Axel and Alexis: *grabs something tightly*

Alexis: Huh?

Axel and Jessie: DOWN HERE IN THE BLUE SEA!

Alexis: *blown away, literally* AH! *grabs something before she gets blown out of the house*

Axel and Jessie: F IS FOR FROLIC THROUGH ALL THE FLOWERS, U IS FOR UKULELE, N IS FOR NOSE PICKING, SHARING GUM AND SAND LICKING HERE WITH MY BEST BU-

Boki: HOLD ON TIGHT!

Axel and Jessie: DDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Everyone else: *blown out the building* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Jessie: *notices this* Axel.. I think we made a big mistake...

Axel: Jessie, I agree.

Jessie: Welp... Give us more questions and dares!

Axel: I kinda want more singing dares.

Jessie: Me too.


	19. Question 37

Kobi: Guest has a question for Lukas!

Lukas: Alright, what's up?

Boki: Guest asked _What would you do if you got Jessie pregnant?_

Jessie: *blushing* W-What?

Lukas: *blushing* W-Well, I'd do my best to support her and our child, even if it means risking my life.

Jessie: L-Lukas...

Everyone except for Jessie and Lukas: JUST KISS ALREADY!

Jessie and Lukas: *kisses each other on the lips*

Petra: Finally.

Axel: Thought they would never kiss.

Olivia: Yeah...

Jesse: *looks at Alexis with a smile*

Alexis: Hm? *turns to look at Jesse looking at her*

Jesse: *turns away, blushing*

Alexis: *smiles a little*

Kobi: *whispers* Help make Jexis/Alesse a thing!

Jesse and Alexis: What?

Kobi: Nothing!

Petra: Also give Axel, Olivia and Boki a scenario for a date. Make sure you use the name Alivia/Oxel or Bolivia/Olki!

Olivia, Axel and Boki: *blushing* W-What?!

Petra: Nothing!

Jesse: And remember to leave more questions and dares!


	20. Question 38,39&40 and Dare 14,15,16&17

Kobi: Holy crap...

Petra: What?

Kobi: We got a lot of dares from Guest. Like 8.

Petra: Wow...

Boki: Anyways, we're just gonna do four dares and three questions from now on.

Olivia: Sounds good to me.

Lukas: Let's do the dares from the other users (plus one from Guest) and the questions from Guest.

Kobi: Yeah so remember guys, we're doing three questions and four dares only for now on.

Axel: Let's get the dares over with.

Jesse: Agreed.

Jessie: What's the dares?

Kobi: Let's start with these dares since the include the same thing.

Petra: And that is...? *looks at the two dares* Oh... *smiles* Jesse and Alexis.

Alexis: Sup Petra?

Jesse: What is it?

Petra: _Shaymix1234_ and Guest dared both of you... To kiss each other!

Jesse: *blushing red* W-What?!

Alexis: *blushing* Oh man...

Kobi: Come on guys! Do it!

Everyone except Jesse and Alexis: *chanting for Jesse and Alexis to do it*

Alexis: I-I guess this is what you get when you want something to much...

Jesse: L-Let's get this over with.

Alexis and Jesse: *hesitates, then kisses each other on the lips. They break it quickly, blushing*

Olivia: So cute!

Alexis: S-Stop it!

Jesse: N-Not funny Liv! Let's just move on to the next dare.

Kobi: Oh fine... #ALESSE #JEXIS

Jesse and Alexis: Stop that!

Boki: Moving on! _Gamerwhogames_ dared Jesse to throw Lukas at Aiden, Gill and Maya while singing "Crayon Toaster". He sent the lyrics, by the way.

Lukas: What!?

Jesse: Vengeance on Aiden!

Lukas: ...That actually does sound nice...

Jessie: I'll get and tie them up!

*this time skip is brought to you in part by bull*

Aiden: Why are we here?!

Maya: And why are we tied up!?

Gill: Blaze Rods!

Aiden: Shut up Gill!

Lukas and Jesse: Time for vengeance!

Blaze Rods: Crap!

Jesse: *spins Lukas around* Happy Crayon Toaster! Fluffy, grey koala! Wombats! Wombats! In your... *throws Lukas* HAIR!

Lukas: Vengeance! *kicks Blaze Rods out the window*

Blaze Rods: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lukas: Yes!

Jesse: I am a very musical person!

Kobi: Our window *tear*

Petra: Next dare! _Minecraftausllygirl_ dares Lukas and Jessie to say what they love about each other.

Lukas: Personality, smile, eyes and courage.

Jessie: Personality, smile, hair and compassion.

Boki: That was surprisingly expected. Anyways! Last dare, then questions! _Guest_ dares Jessie to stick Jesse's head in a toaster and have Alexis get the toaster off his head.

Jesse: Oh... Wait, what?

Jessie: *gets Jesse's head in a toaster*

Jesse: Ah! *runs around in a panic* GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!

Alexis: Time to save the day! *chases after Jesse*

Jesse: Help!

Alexis: Stay still! I'll save Jesse-senpai!

Everyone except Alexis: Wait what?

Alexis: *blushing* N-Nothing!

*time skip*

Jesse: Ow...

Alexis: Just a few more bandages alright?

Jesse: O-Okay... Thanks for helping.

Alexis: *smiles* No problem.

Lukas: ...Guess it's question time?

Kobi: Yup! For everyone, Guest asked do you have any pets? Me and Boki did have a snail, but he died. Rest in peace, Speedster.

Petra: Speedster?

Kobi: He was faster than he looks.

Petra: Well, I don't have a pet.

Axel: Nope.

Olivia: I have an owl.

Lukas: Nope.

Jessie: Jesse and I used to... Rest in peace, Rueben. *tears* You will be missed.

Alexis: Well I got a dragon.

Everyone except Alexis: What?!

Alexis: Yup, his name is Toby. He's real cute and very nice.

Boki: Huh... Anyways, Alexis was asked by Guest, _What do you do for a living?_

Alexis: I journey. Sometimes sticking around.

Petra: Sweet. I think we'll be great friends. Also, there is one more question for you and Axel.

Axel: Me and her...?

Kobi: Yeah... Guest asked you guys, _Are you two related?_

Alexis and Axel: *looks at each other, then looks back* No.

Kobi: Alright, now that's all for today. Leave more questions and dares. Also help Olivia choose between Axel and Boki by daring them to take her on a dates with different situations/scenarios. Be sure to use either #Alivia/#Oxel or #Bolivia/#Olki. Also give more ship dares/questions for everyone!

Petra: You are pretty evil. I kinda like that.

Kobi: I knew you would... Princess.

Petra: *blushing* S-Stop it!


	21. Singing, eating, riding and sheep huntin

**A/N: Doing all chapters like this.**

Kobi: We got dares and questions.

Petra: Who are they for?

Boki: Everyone

Olivia: Sweet!

Lukas: Lets go with questions first.

Kobi: Alright. Displaying first question.

Jessie: You can do that now?!

Boki: Pretty sweet right?

Axel: It's too cool bro!

Jesse: Yeah!

Alexis: Then what are we waiting for!?

Kobi: Displaying... NOW!

 **snowgirl67** **asked Lukas: Have you ever had a crush on Olivia?**

Lukas: No... No I haven't. I love Jessie.

Kobi: Well someone's questioning it?

Lukas: What?

Jessie: Display it!

 **The Ender Pickaxe asked Lukas: Would you rather live with Jessie for the rest of your life, but be hated by everyone (including the rest of the gang) and spend your life trying to avoid them or have Jessie be your worst enemy but everyone loves and supports you (AND you get todo whatever you want, including having all the world's diamonds and kick Aiden's butt always)?**

Lukas: Hm... That's a toughie... While getting to kick Aiden's butt a lot and getting that many diamonds is tempting... In addition to the fact that I don't want you guys to hate me... I just don't know what I'd do without Jessie. So I choose her.

Jessie: *blushing* Lukas.

Everyone else: ...Approved...

Kobi: I should also point out that his friend, DK, sent a dare. I'll display it.

 **DK dared Petra to: Ride a skeletal horse that I will someone in later and go high-five all the YouTubers in the world while singing "Raining Tacos"**

*suddenly a skeletal horse comes in*

Petra: This may take a while... *gets on horse* Let's do it! *rides the horse away, singing "Raining Tacos"*

Kobi: I hope she comes back soon.

Boki: Oh don't be a baby, she'll be back once we get to the dare for everyone.

Kobi: I hope you're right. Anyways, next dare!

 **Guest dared Jessie to: Sing X's and O's**

Jessie: Alright *pulls out a mic and stereo from nowhere*

Lukas: Where in the world did you get that?

Jesse: Best not to ask.

Jessie: *starts music* Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man  
I showed him all the things that he didn't understand  
Whoa, and then I let him go

Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name  
'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK  
Hey, hey, until I made my getaway

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

I had a summer lover down in New Orleans  
Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring  
My, my, how the seasons go by

I get high, and I love to get low  
So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll  
You know that's how the story goes

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

Everyone except Jessie and Petra: *clapping*

Jessie: *giggles* Thanks guys!

Kobi: Next dare... Alexis. I'm gonna have to show. I kinda want this to be a surprise.

Alexis: Alright..? *looks at dare*

 **Guest dares Alexis to: Go searching for a pink sheep (naturally spawned. very hard to find), give it to Jessie and Lukas, and tell them to have a great honeymoon.**

Alexis: ...I like the way you think. I'll be back. *leaves*

Olivia: Uh... What's her dare?

Boki: You'll see Liv.

*time skip cause f it*

Alexis: *Comes back with two pink sheep and gives one to Lukas and Jessie* Have a great honeymoon!

Jessie and Lukas: H-Honeymoon?! *looks at each other. Looks away, faces completely red*

Axel: Nice!

Olivia: What's with the other pink sheep?

Petra: *returns and hops off skeletal horse* I'm back. *walks up to Kobi*

Kobi: Hey Petra! *smiles and hugs her*

Alexis: *walks towards Kobi and Petra and gives them a pink sheep* Have a great honeymoon!

Petra: H-Honeymoon! *face is completely red*

Kobi: *face is red* T-That dare wasn't for us!

Alexis: I know, I just can imagine you two married.

Petra and Kobi: M-Married?! *looks at each other then looks away, faces still red*

Jesse: Nice one.

Alexis: *blushing slightly* Thanks Jesse...

Boki: Last dare?

Kobi: Y-Yes please...

 **GreenDeLaBean dared Everyone to: Compete in a green bean eating contest and place a bet using any item they have on them. First to eat 75 wins all and has to use those items to fight a giant bottle of Fiji Water.**

Jesse: A contest?! It's on!

Petra: You better not go easy on me!

Kobi: Oh yeah! Boki and I are gonna beat you.

 **A/N: In case you forgot, Boki is another personality of Kobi's**

Boki: Yeah! Now let's bet!

Lukas: *bets a diamond sword*

Petra: *bets her bandana*

Jesse: *bets his collection of Fall Out Boy CDs*

Jessie: *bets her Justin Bieber's CD*

Olivia: *bets her goggles*

Axel: *bets his Creeper mask*

Kobi/Boki: *bets their picture of their friends and them*

Alexis: *bets her red armor, revealing her red-t-shirt, blue jeans and brown sneakers*

Jesse: *sees her, blushing*

Alexis: Hm? *looks at Jesse*

Jesse: *quickly looks away, still blushing*

Alexis: *blushes slightly and smiles*

*suddenly a table with bowls of green beans appear*

Everyone: *sits down*

Kobi: Ready?

Everyone else: *nods*

Kobi: Then let the challenge... BEGIN!

*time skip, cause I don't want to go into detail*

Kobi/Boki: *finishes green beans before everyone else*

 **KOBI/BOKI WINS!**

Kobi: Whoo!

Boki: But now we gotta fight a Fiji water bottle!

Kobi: DARN IT!

*five minutes later*

Kobi/Boki: *wearing red armor and Petra's bandana, holding a diamond sword*

Petra: You kinda look cool.

Kobi: Really?

Petra: Yeah. *kisses cheek* Good luck.

Kobi: *smiles. Walks out, but not before grabbing Jessie's stereo*

Fiji Water Bottle Monster: *roars*

Kobi/Boki: *turns on stereo and plays a horrible Justin Bieber song with Jessie's CD*

Fiji Water Bottle Monster: *explodes*

Kobi: Nailed it.

Boki: More questions and dares!


	22. Spicy Marriage

Kobi: More questions and dares!

Everyone else: Ready!

Kobi: Displaying the first question now!

 **Guest asked Everyone: What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?**

Kobi: ... *rubs the back of my neck* Well... One time, I did try to ask Petra out, but I ended up covered in mud and in my underwear...

Boki: That was embarrassing for both of us...

Petra: O-One time... I accidentally shot Kobi in the leg with an arrow when I fell on him...

Lukas: Really?

Kobi: I got the scar to prove it. *shows the brutal scar on his leg*

Axel: Now that looks cool.

Kobi: What about you Axel?

Axel: Oh... Uh... I thought I was helping a cat get out of a tree, but it turned out it was a skunk.

Olivia: I remember that.

Jessie: Yeah, he had to be in a pool of tomato juice for days.

Lukas: My turn... I... *blushing* Was caught in my room by Jessie while I was drying myself off with a towel...

Jessie: *blushing* Y-Yeah... T-That was really embarrassing...

Jesse: I once forgot that I was wearing my clothes and accidentally got them wet when I was taking a shower.

Alexis: I thought I lost my armor. Took me a few hours to realize I had it on.

Olivia: I fell on Aiden and accidentally kissed him... It was not a good moment for me...

Everyone: *silence*

Kobi: W-Well time to move to the dares s-since we don't have anymore questions.

 **Guest dares Jesse and Lukas to: Have a competition on the spice game to see who lasts the longest.**

Lukas: The spice game?

Jesse: What's that?

Boki: It's when you have to eat a really hot chili pepper and we have to see who can last longer without drinking this jar of milk. *brings in a jar of milk from nowhere*

Kobi: And we got Carolina Reapers, the king of all spicy peppers.

Lukas: We're gonna die...

Jesse: Yup.

Petra: *hands Jesse and Lukas Carolina Reapers* Enjoy gentlemen.

Lukas: If I die, don't leave Jessie.

Jesse: Ditto for her and Alexis. *realizes what he said and blushes* Crap!

Alexis: *blushing* Wha?

Jesse: Nothing!

Kobi: Alright, eat up.

Lukas and Jesse: *hesitantly eats the Carolina Reapers*

*time skip*

Jesse: *runs towards the milk jar and drinks it up*

 **LUKAS WINS!**

Lukas: *runs over to a sink and drinks a lot of water*

Olivia: Wow...

Axel: I never thought our faces could get that red...

Jessie: Looks like you owe me 5 diamonds Liv...

Kobi: Moving on!

 **Minecraftausllygirl dares Jessie to: Sing "Set Fire To The Rain"**

Jessie: *has mic and stereo in hand* Ready!

Kobi: Wow, even I'm amazed.

Jessie: *starts music* I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

Everyone except Jessie: *claps*

Jessie: Thank everyone!

 **Minecraftausllygirl dares Lukas and Jessie to: Sing "Say Something"**

Jessie: I love that song!

Lukas: In that case, *stands next to Jessie* Count me in!

Jessie: *hands Lukas the mic and starts music*

Lukas and Jessie: Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

Everyone except Lukas and Jessie: *claps*

Jessie: Thanks guys!

Lukas: We'll be here all week!

Kobi: Next dare!

 **Guest dares Axel and Jessie to: Sing "Hello Little Girl" from** _ **Into the Woods.**_ **Axel is the Wolf, Jessie as the little girl and Petra as the tree**

Petra: A tree!

*time skip*

Axel: *dressed up as a wolf*

Jessie: *dressed up as a little girl*

Petra: *dressed as a tree*

Boki: Begin! *starts music*

Axel: Good day, young lady.

Jessie: Good day, Mr. Wolf.

Axel: Look at that flesh  
Pink and plump.  
Hello, little girl...  
Tender and fresh,  
Not one lump.  
Hello, little girl...  
This one's especially lush,  
Delicious...  
Hello, little girl,  
What's your rush?  
You're missing all the flowers.  
The sun won't set for hours,  
Take your time.

Jessie: Mother said,  
"Straight ahead,"  
Not to delay or be misled.

Axel: But slow, little girl,  
Hark and hush-  
The birds are singing sweetly.  
You'll miss the birds completely,  
You're traveling so fleetly.  
Grandmother first,  
Then Miss Plump...  
What a delectable couple:  
Utter perfection-  
One brittle, one supple-  
One moment my dear-!

Jessie: Mother said,  
"Come what may,  
Follow the path  
And never stray."

Axel: Just so, little girl-  
Any path.  
So many worth exploring.  
Just one would be so boring.  
And look what you're ignoring...  
Think of those crisp,  
Aging bones,  
Then something fresh on the palate,  
Think of that scrumptious carnality  
Twice in one day-!  
There's no possible way  
To describe what you feel  
When you're talking to your meal. (GROWL) for granny

Jessie: Mother said  
Not to stray.  
Still I suppose,  
A small delay...  
Granny might like  
A fresh bouquet...  
Goodbye, Mr. Wolf.

Axel: Goodbye, little girl.  
And hello...  
(howls)

Everyone except Jessie, Axel and Petra: *claps*

Jessie and Axel: Thank you!

Petra: I was dressed up as a tree for nothing.

Kobi: I thought you were a beautiful tree though.

Petra: *smiles, blushing* You always know how to make me feel better. That's why I love you.

Kobi: *smiles* And I love you too.

Olivia: *clears throat* Can we move on?

Kobi: *blushing* Oh! yeah... Saved the best two for last.

 **Guest dares Jesse to: Tell Alexis about his true feelings about her out loud**

Jesse: ...crap.

Alexis: What are they talking about?

Kobi: You gotta do it.

Jesse: *breaking under pressure*

Everyone else: *stares at Jesse*

Jesse: *breaks under pressure* OKAY. I LIKE ALEXIS! HER SMILE! HER EYES! HER PERSONALITY! I LOVE HER!

Alexis: *blushing* J-Jesse...

Kobi: Sorry, you guys are gonna have to do this later.

Jesse: Why?

Kobi: I'll show you.

 **Guest dares Lukas and Jessie to: Get married.**

Lukas and Jessie: What?!

Kobi: You hear that guys we got a wedding to plan!

*time skip cause details*

Kobi: We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lukas and Jessie.

Lukas: *wearing a tux*

Jessie: *wearing a bride's dress*

Everyone else: *wearing fancy clothing*

Boki: Lukas, do you take Jessie to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Lukas: *smiles* I do.

Kobi: Jessie, do you take Lukas to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Jessie: *smiles at Lukas* I do.

Kobi: Do you have the rings, Lukas?

Lukas: *eyes widen*

Boki: Don't worry planned that, along with our surprise.

*suddenly a pig runs in through aisle, holding a pillow with two rings on it*

Lukas: Is that-?

Jessie: R-RUEBEN!?

Rueben: *oinks to confirm*

Jessie: RUEBEN! *rubs up to the pig and hugs him*

Lukas: How did you-?

Kobi: I ain't called the Witch King for nothing. Just make sure he doesn't die again. I really don't want to make another potion.

Jessie: *walks back up with Rueben, crying a little* Thank you Kobi. You're an awesome friend.

Kobi: *smiles and a small tear escapes from his eye* You would have done the same. Now will please give each other the ring.

Lukas: *puts the ring on Jessie's ring finger*

Jessie: *puts the ring on Lukas's ring finger*

Boki: We now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Lukas: *pulls Jessie into a kiss*

Jessie: *kisses back*

Everyone except Lukas, Jessie and Kobi/Boki: *cheers*

Kobi/Boki: *in deep thought* An awesome friend... *smiles*

Petra: *grabs Kobi's shoulder* You okay?

Kobi: *looks at her* Yeah... I was just... Thinking... *smiling* Thank you...

Petra: For what?

Kobi: For being my friend and girlfriend...

Petra: *smiles* Anyti-

Kobi: *kisses Petra passionately*

Petra: *eyes widen. Eyes slowly close and kisses back*

Axel: Ask more questions!

Olivia: And give us more dares!

Alexis: Give me some too!

Jesse: *holding Rueben* And don't forget Rueben!

Rueben: *oinks*


	23. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. I just needed to tell you that there is a slight chance my story might end up being deleted. So I recommend that you quickly go to and sign up to follow the story there. Look up the name Microgam3r or Maniacal Hero there if you can't find it via title. I'm still gonna keep the story going on, until it is removed by mods. So I hope you guys will do what I ask, because I've put my blood, sweat and tears to make this and I really don't want to rewrite the entire thing.

Thank you for reading this story and sending questions and dares.


	24. Dating with Ketra and Parental Probs

Kobi: Time for more questions and dares!

 **Guest dares Everyone to: Say their full name out loud**

Kobi: Kobi Tobias Turner

Boki: Boki Cornelius Turner

Jesse: Jesse Ronald Stephen

Lukas: Lukas Anthony Owens

Jessie: Jessika Star Stephen or I guess Owens now *carries Rueben* and he's Rueben Stephen.

Rueben: *nods*

Olivia: Olivia Grace

Petra: Petra Thompson... *whispers* Kinda want to be Petra Turner.

Kobi: Huh?

Petra: Nothing! *blushes slightly*

Alexis: Alexis May... *whispers* Really want to be Alexis Stephen though, but I need to take it slow.

Jesse: Huh?

Alexis: N-Nothing! *blushes slightly*

Axel: Axel Lamonsoff.

 **Guest asked Everyone: What happened to your parents?**

Jesse: Me and Jessie moved out.

Lukas: Divorce and mom died when I became 18. Dad decided I didn't need help.

Jessie: Aw... *hugs Lukas* I'm sorry Lukie.

Kobi: Even after Boki and I saved our world, everyone still hated us and we were disowned by our parents.

Petra: You too?

Kobi: Yeah... Wait what?

Petra: My parents decided I was too much trouble so I was abandoned.

Kobi: *hugs Petra* I'm sorry Petra.

Petra: *hugs back, tears falling a little* It's okay. It's not your fault.

Axel: I moved out.

Olivia: So did I. *looks at Kobi/Boki* Is Boki okay?

Kobi: *breaks hug with Petra* Y-Yeah just a little upset.

Olivia: Can you let him have control so I can hug him?

Kobi: Alright. *gives Boki control*

Boki: O-Oh... Hey Liv. *tries to smile* What's...

Olivia: *hugs Kobi/Boki*

Boki: *gasps. Slowly hugs back, letting some tears fall*

Alexis: My mom died and my dad... Disappeared...

Jesse: ... Alexis?

Alexis: *trying to fight the tears* Y-Yeah?

Jesse: Need a hug? *opens arms with a smile*

Alexis: ... *hesitantly hugs Jesse. squeezes him a little tighter, crying a little*

Jesse: *hugs back* You'll be okay.

*time skip*

Kobi: O-Okay... You guys good?

Everyone else: *silently nods*

Boki: Then... Let's move on.

 **Guest dares Axel and Lukas to: Sing Agony**

Axel: Me? Sing?

Lukas: I'm okay with this.

Jessie: *hands Axel and Lukas mics and holds a stereo. Starts music*

Axel: Did I abuse her  
Or show her disdain?  
Why does she run from me?  
If I should lose her,  
How shall I regain  
The heart she has won from me?

Agony!  
Beyond power of speech,  
When the one thing you want  
Is the only thing out of your reach.

Lukas: High in her tower,  
She sits by the hour,  
Maintaining her hair.  
Blithe and becoming and frequently humming  
A lighthearted air:  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-

Agony!  
Far more painful than yours,  
When you know she would go with you  
If there only were doors.

Axel and Lukas: Agony!  
Oh, the torture they teach!

Lukas: What's as intriguing-

Axel: Or half so fatiguing-

Axel and Lukas: As what's out of reach?

Axel: Am I not sensitive,  
Clever,  
Well-mannered,  
Considerate,  
Passionate,  
Charming,

As kind as I'm handsome  
And heir to a throne?

Lukas: You are everything maidens could wish for!

Axel: Then why no-?

Lukas: Do I know?

Axel: The girl must be mad!

Lukas: You know nothing of madness  
Till you're climbing her hair  
And you see her up there  
AS you're nearing her,  
All the while hearing her:  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-

Axel and Lukas: Agony!

Axel: Misery!

Lukas: Woe!

Axel and Lukas: Though it's different for each.

Axel: Always ten steps behind-

Lukas: Always ten feet below-

Axel and Lukas: And she's just out of reach.  
Agony  
That can cut like a knife!

I must have her to wife.

Everyone else: *claps*

Axel: *bows, smiling*

Lukas: Thanks guys! *smiles*

Alexis: Next!

 **Guest dares Jessie and Petra to: Sing Oath**

Petra: Oh man...

Jessie: C'mon Petra.

Petra: I-I don't know... I don't sing...

Kobi: You'll be fine Pet.

Petra: *starts smiling* Thanks Kobs.

Jessie: Aw... Cute nicknames.

Kobi and Petra: *blushing a little*

Lukas: *hands Petra the mic*

Axel: *hands Jessie the mic*

Kobi/Boki: *starts music*

Petra and Jessie: Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

Everyone except Jessie and Petra: *cheers*

Kobi: You sung beautifully Pet.

Petra: *smiles* Thanks Kobs.

Boki: Let's start the next dare!

 **Guest dares Jesse to: Walk up to someone and complain to them about why they can't sing.**

Jesse: Alright.

*time skip to Magnus' house*

Magnus: *opens door* Oh... Hey Jesse. You gonna make fun of the fact I'm bald?

Jesse: You are a horrible singer. You sound like a cat that's dying multiple times. You literally make people want to kill themselves.

Magnus: ...

*time skip back to base*

Jesse: *covered in bruises* Worth it.

 **Guest asks Alexis: Do you have a crush on someone?**

Alexis: Yeah... Doesn't everyone?

Jessie: Who is it?

Alexis: It didn't ask that. *smiles at the thought of Jesse, blushing slightly* But it's a very strong feeling.

 **Guest dares Petra to: Dye your hair a color of Lukas' choice**

Jessie: Oh I could take this opportunity to do the same!

Petra: So... What color Lukas?

Lukas: I'm thinking blue with a white streak.

Kobi: *eyes widen*

Petra: Why that?

Lukas: Because a certain someone thinks you'll look cute with that hairstyle.

Petra: *looks at Kobi to see him blushing. Smiles* Kobs...

Jessie: C'mon Petra! *drags Petra away as the move somewhere else*

Petra: Ow! Okay!

Kobi: If Jessie didn't love you, I would kill you right now Lukas.

Lukas: Oh thank god.

*time skip*

Jessie: *comes back, her hair now blue* You like my hair Lukie?

Lukas: Yeah. It's cute.

Jessie: *kisses Lukas' cheek* And I think you'll like Petra's look, Kobi.

Petra: *comes in, her hair blue with a white streak and cut short*

Kobi: *mouth drops, blushing, nosebleed* Holy crap... Pet...

Petra: *a little nervous* Y-Yeah...?

Kobi: You look... Beautiful...

Petra: *smiles, blushing* Thanks Kobs.

 **Guest asked Jessie and Jesse: Are you two close siblings or not?**

Jessie: Um... We pointed out earlier that we are siblings.

 **Guest dares Olivia to: Put on a dress, makeup, let your hair down and curl it. (Jessie and Petra can help)**

Petra: I think I'll sit this one out.

Jessie: Ooo! Come with me! *grabs Olivia's arm and runs off, dragging her with*

Olivia: My arm!

*time skip*

Jessie: *comes back* Ready to see Liv?

Everyone else: *nods*

Jessie: *runs down and joins the other* Okay, come out Liv!

Olivia: *comes out with a beautiful green dress, red high heels, and her hair was let down and curled*

Axel: Holy smokes! *blushing*

Boki: *jaw drops, blushing*

Petra: She looks beautiful.

Olivia: *blushing* C-Can I take this off?

Kobi: Actually you're gonna need that became cause here is our last two dares for the day.

 **Guest dares Kobi to: Take Petra on a date.**

 **Guest dares Axel to: Take Olivia on a date.**

Axel: *blushing*

Olivia: *blushing*

Boki: *growls*

Petra: Sweet! Wait... Do I have to put on a dress?

Kobi: Nope but Axel might need to put on a suit. Besides you look beautiful no matter what.

Petra: *smiles, blushing* Thanks Kobs.

*time skip to Kobi and Petra's date. Petra and Kobi were at a carnival, playing games. Kobi wins Petra a stuffed bear and were walking around*

Petra: Thanks for the bear Kobs.

Kobi: No probs Pet. *sees a tunnel of love* Hey look. *points towards it*

Petra: Sweet! *runs towards it and gets on with Kobi. The ride starts and they start noticing it's junk*

Kobi: Boring!

Petra: This feels less romantic and more stupid.

Kobi: I wish we didn't come here.

Petra: Well there is one thing this ride got right.

Kobi: *looks at Petra* And what's that?

Petra: *looks at Kobi* I'm enjoying my time with you

*as the ride is about to end, Kobi pulls Petra into a passionate kiss, which she returned the favor*

*time skip*

Kobi and Petra: *holding hands. Enters the base to see Olivia and Axel, covered in Ash, looking a bit mad each other*

Kobi: Holy crap...

Petra: What happened?

Jessie: Axel tried to do something for Olivia here cause he doesn't want anyone else to see him in a tux.

Lukas: He ended up making the kitchen explode.

Alexis: So, how was your date?

Kobi and Petra: *looks at each other* Fantastic.

*camera goes black*

*camera turns on*

Kobi: Hey guys!

Boki: We decided to do something special.

Jessie: We're having a singing contest!

Jesse: And we need your help!

Alexis: Choose a song for us to sing!

Petra: And we'll sing it.

Olivia: You should probably know the teams and stuff...

Axel: So here's the teams! Oxle (Axel and Olivia), Jexis (Jesse and Alexis), Lukesse (Lukas and Jessie) and Ketra (Kobi and Petra). Boki will sing by himself.

Lukas: So let's get started. Request some songs and get ready for some singing!


	25. A Quick Author's Note

I would like to personally apologize if I'm not updating this story as frequently as I did before. I've been trying to use most of my time for _Gravity Falls: Mysteries Reborn_ and now I have a chance to write a book that could end up being published. So here's what I'm going to do: Monday to Wednesday is purely and only for _Gravity Falls: Mysteries Reborn._ Thursdays to Saturdays is doing this ask and dare that I really enjoy. Finally, on Sundays, I'm dedicating my time to complete my novel so I can submit it to the contest. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy my stories!


	26. Time to Sing!

Kobi: Hey guys! It's time for our singing!

Boki: Our judges will decide who wins. And who are our judges?

Petra: They are Gabriel, Ivor and Rueben!

Gabriel, Ivor and Rueben: *sitting in a chair*

Gabriel: How did I get here?

Ivor: *groans* Do I have to be a part of this?

Kobi: YOU BOTH SIGNED THE CONTRACT! Be like Rueben, a professional!

Rueben: Oink! *smiles proudly*

Gabriel: I can be a professional! Let the singing begin!

Ivor: Ugh... Let's just get this over with. First up is Jesse and Alexis.

Jesse and Alexis: *walks up to the stage*

Alexis: Hey, we're gonna sing _Good Time_ by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jaspen

Ivor: Alright, begin! *hits the stereo with a potion and it plays music*

Jesse and Alexis: Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. *music stops*

Gabriel: That was good.

Ivor: I have to admit, it wasn't too bad.

Rueben: *oinks disapprovingly*

Jesse: Traitor!

Jesse and Alexis: *leaves the stage*

Gabriel: Next is Axel and Olivia.

Axel and Olivia: *walks up the stage*

Axel: We're gonna sing _Give Me A Reason_ by P!nk ft Nate Ruess

Gabriel: Then let's get started! *music starts*

Axel and Olivia: Right from the start

You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again *music stops*

Ivor: That was... Okay...

Gabriel: Axel needs a little work...

Rueben: *oinks semi-disapprovingly*

Olivia: Better than before.

Axel and Olivia: *leaves*

Rueben: *oinks*

Ivor: Can someone translate that? I can't speak pig.

Jessie and Lukas: *walks up the stage*

Lukas: I believe he was referring to us. Anyways, we'll be singing _Unconditionally_ by Katy Perry.

Rueben: *oinks as the music starts*

Lukas and Jessie: Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be  
To be truly free  
Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)  
I will love you (unconditionally)  
I will love you  
I will love you unconditionally *music stops*

Ivor: KATY PERRY RULES AND SO DO YOU!

Everyone else: *stares at Ivor*

Ivor: Um... I mean... That was good.

Gabriel: I agree.

Rueben: *nods*

Jessie: Thanks Rueben. *leaves the stage*

Ivor: Let's see what this Boki character has to offer.

Kobi/Boki: *walks up the stage*

Gabriel: Uh... Kobi? What're doing here?

Boki: Didn't you guys know? I'm Kobi's alternate personality. I just speak a little lower than him.

Ivor: Oh...

Boki: Anyways, I'll be singing _Apologize_ by One Republic.

*the music starts*

Boki: I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new (yeah)  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you say,  
"Sorry," like the angel heaven let me think was you, but I'm afraid...

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."

"It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."  
I said, "It's too late to apologize (it's too late)."

I said, "It's too late to apologize," yeah (too late)  
I said, "It's too late to apologize," yeah (too late)

I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground *music stops*

Gabriel: That was amazing. Your voice really matches the song.

Ivor: I have to admit, I'm impressed.

Rueben: *nods*

Boki: Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, Kobi needs to take over.

Kobi: *stands there, a little nervous*

Petra: *joins Kobi and holds his hand*

Kobi: *sees this and smiles, taking a deep breath* Guess we're the finale.

Petra: We'll be singing _Perfect Two_ by Auburn.

Ivor: Then, please, let's begin. *starts music*

Kobi and Petra: Oh, oh.  
Yeah, yeah

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two (yeah)

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
No (oh, oh)

I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle  
(whoa, yeah)

'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
You're the straw to my berry (berry)  
You're the smoke to my high (high)  
And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)

'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two (yeah)

We're the perfect two (oh)  
We're the perfect two (oh)  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Yeah, yeah *music stops*

Gabriel: That was beautiful!

Ivor: *holding back tears*

Petra: Ivor, are you crying?

Ivor: N-No I'm not! My eyes just hurt.

Rueben: *oinks happily*

Kobi: That was fun, but now it's time for the judges to decide a winner.

Gabriel, Ivor and Rueben: *discusses it, then looks at the three groups*

Gabriel: We've discussed and decided that it is a three-way tie.

Everyone except Rueben, Gabriel and Ivor: WHAT?!

Ivor: The pig will announce who's in the tie by running towards you. If it...

Rueben: *gives Ivor a dark stare*

Ivor: *pretty frightened* I-I mean, if he runs towards Kobi again, it'll mean Boki is part of the tie.

Rueben: *runs towards Kobi/Boki and Petra, Lukas and Jessie, then back*

Lukas: Awesome!

Boki: I won!?

Kobi: We won Petra! *hugs Petra*

Petra: Yeah! *hugs back*

Jessie: I think my winner deserves a kiss! *kisses Lukas*

Lukas: *kisses back*

Olivia: Good job guys.

Axel: I knew this was a terrible idea.

Alexis: Well at least we had fun, right Jesse?

Jesse: *stares at Alexis*

Alexis: Uh... Jesse?

Jesse: *snaps out of it* Huh...? Oh y-yeah!

Alexis: *smiles, giggling* You know, Guest dared me to tell you how I felt about you.

Jesse: Yeah and what?

Alexis: This. *gives a quick kiss on the lips to Jesse*

Jesse: *face turns red, faints*

Alexis: *giggles*

Kobi: Now that that's over with, leave more questions and dares!

Boki: Maybe even give us a story question/dare.

 **A/N: Basically give the characters a question and dare that makes them go on an adventure story. Be sure to label story question with "SQ:". Also I'm thinking about making another one with my two OCs from Gravity Falls, the Mystery Twins (Dipper and Mabel) and Wendy. Tell me if you think I should make that.**


	27. The Hiatus is Over and New Arrivals

Kobi: Hey guys! We are back!

Boki: Sorry about the long hiatus, but let's get started!

 **Guest dares Jessie to: Go to someone's house and sing a Christmas song.**

*later, at Gabriel's house*

Jessie: *knocks on the door*

Gabriel: *opens door and sees Jessie* Oh, hello Jessie! What brings you here?

Jessie: *sings Jingle Bells*

Gabriel: Well thanks for the song but it's not Christmas.

*back at HQ*

Jessie: Done

 **Guest asked Petra: Why are you SO overprotective of Jessie?**

Petra: Cause she's like the little sister I never had.

Jessie: Aw... Thanks Petra! X3

 **Gamerwhogames dares Olivia to: Drink the most highly-caffeinated drink she can find.**

Kobi: *hands Olivia a cup of Monster*

Olivia: Welp here goes nothing. *drinks the cup*

*five minutes later*

Olivia: *has upgraded HQ into a castle*

Boki: Ho...

Kobi: Ly...

Axel: Crap...

 **Molesadolls dares Lukas to: Ride a cow!**

Lukas: YES! *riding a cow*

Kobi: How did...?

Jesse: I don't even want to know...

 **R.S and Rascal asked Everyone: If you had to save the world from a new threat, and you met new characters on the way, would you let them join you or keep the original gang?**

Jesse: I would like to have some new people to join us on our adventures.

Jessie: Same as Jesse!

Olivia: Biased on this sorta situation.

Kobi: It'd be nice to have a change of pace.

Boki: I'd rather keep the group I have.

Petra: When you're me, you need to learn how to adapt, so I'm with Kobi on this.

Alexis: Same.

Axel: Biased...

Lukas: Yeah I'd like to keep the group I have.

 **R.S and Rascal asked Jessie: If you had a kid with Lukas, would it be a boy or girl, and what would it look like and name? And what would be their destiny?**

Jessie: A girl who looks like me with some of Lukas's physical features, like his blonde hair. Her name would be Emily and I would like to see her as a hero.

 **R.S and Rascal asked Jesse and Jessie: You know that Rueben's supposed to be dead, right?**

Jesse: If you go back to "The Spicy Marriage", you'll learn that Kobi/Boki brought him back using a potion.

Kobi: And like I pointed it out, the ingredients are hard to find and the process of making it is amazingly difficult.

 **R.S and Rascal dared Kobi/Boki to: Square dance with Axel**

Kobi: I'm out! *gives Boki control*

Boki: Dang it!

Axel: I'm not happy with this either... Oh well...

Boki and Axel: *square dances for a few minutes*

Petra: I guess that's all for now, but wait we have something for you!

*suddenly the Order of the Stone enters*

Ivor: *evil smile* Hello weaklings!

Gabriel: *whacks the back of Ivor's head* Be nice, Ivor!

Soren: Why am I even here?

Magnus: Be lucky they actually want you with us!

Kobi: The old Order of the Stone is joining us!

Alexis: So be sure to ask them questions and give them dares!


	28. Intimate Endermen and A Bit of Yaoi

Kobi: Soren you got a question and a dare! Which first?!

Soren: *covers ears* Ow! I'm standing right next to you! Anyways, I'd like the question first.

 **Boggie445 asked Soren: What happens to an enderman behavior if you wear a white pumpkin instead of a regular one?**

Soren: Weirdly enough, a white pumpkin makes the endermen a bit... Intimate...

Petra: Really?

Soren: Yeah

Boki: Well I kinda feel bad for you now.

Soren: Why?

 **Boggie445 dared Soren to: Wear a white pumpkin**

Soren: Oh... Well at least there isn't any endermen around. *puts on a white pumpkin*

Jesse: Don't jinx yourself.

 **HackerGirl dared Lukas and Jesse to: Kiss each other for at least 30 seconds.**

Lukas: *face pales*

Jesse: What the fu-! *gets whacked on the back of his head by Alexis*

Alexis: Jesse! Language!

Jesse: Sorry Lexy...

Magnus: You gotta do it man.

Lukas: *sighs* Let's just get this over with...

Jesse: HackerGirl, you made an enemy today...

Lukas and Jesse: *kisses for 30 seconds*

Lukas: *throws up in a bucket*

Jesse: *sits in a corner, rocking himself back and forth*

Olivia: Well...

Axel: I am sort of satisfied...

Boki: Time for the last one!

 **Guest dared Jessie to: Play futureself for 20 minutes in front of everyone.**

Jessie: That's a game?

Kobi: Gabriel! Retrieve the laptop!

Gabriel: *comes back with a laptop*

Kobi: Thanks. *turns on laptop and pulls up game. Hands laptop to Jessie*

Jessie: Alright. Let's play!

*20 minutes later*

Everyone: *cringing from the looks of "Future" Jessie*

Jessie: I'm never playing this game again...

Magnus: Well I have nightmares now...

Ivor: Even that horrifies me...

Kobi: W-Well... Please leave some questions and dares while we... Throw up...

Magnus: Actually one more thing... *pulls out a dark gray egg with black spots*

Ivor: Is that-?

Soren: *eyes widen* Magnus, do-!

Magnus: *spawns an Enderman*

Enderman: *sees Soren and hearts float around it. Starts walking towards Soren*

Soren: Ah!

Jesse: Told him not to jinx it.

Petra: This is actually satisfying.

Gabriel: I'll give you a pass on this one Magnus


	29. AN: Holy Crap!

Hey guys, it's me the Maniacal Hero!

Anyways, I can't believe this!

7,000+ views on and near to 600+ views on Wattpad!

This is amazing! I can't believe something I created is getting this much love! I just want to thank you guys for reading this!

As a reward, here's somethings to know. I made a lot of stories on Wattpad. This includes original stories, such as _Zero Heroes_ and _Maniacal Hero: Hero of Insanity_ , and random junk, like _Maniacal Hero Talks_ _Anime/TV/Movie/Cartoons/Videogames_. There will also be new stories coming soon, one of them I'm considering to make either a comic book or an animated series out of, and I have two _Undertale_ fanfics that will stay in Wattpad until further notice.

Anyways that's all. Feel free to follow me on (Maniacal Hero) and Wattpad (microgam3r) and thanks for listening. My name is the Maniacal Hero and I just gave you a churro. Deuces!


	30. More Singing, Kittens and Ketra Marriage

Kobi: More questions and dares!

 **Guest dares Jesse and Jessie to: sing Hero by Skillet**

Kobi: I love this song!

Gabriel: Me too!

Magnus: You like rock?

Gabriel: Yeah? What's wrong with that?

Ivor: I kinda see you as more of a classical fan.

Gabriel: *tosses Ivor out the window* Screw that crap!

Jesse: ... Well!

Jessie: Let's do this!

Jesse: I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today

Jessie: We're fallin' off the edge today

Jesse: I am just a man  
Not superhuman

Jessie: I'm not superhuman

Jesse: Someone save me from the hate  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn

Jessie: We're falling from my faith today

Jesse: Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero

Jessie: Save me now

Jesse: I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me

Jessie: Just in time

Jesse: I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today

Jessie: My voice will be heard today

Jesse: I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man

Jessie: I'm not superhuman

Jesse: My voice will be heard today  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn

Jessie: My voice will be heard today

Jesse: It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves  
I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives

Jessie: And we're not ready to die

Jesse: Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero

Jessie: I've got a hero

Jesse: Livin' in me  
I've gotta fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight

Jessie: I will be ready to die

Jesse: A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time  
I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

Gabriel: Skillet!

Kobi: Heck yeah!

Olivia: Let's see the next one before their fanboy-ing destroys HQ.

 **NoltsBecky dares Petra to: sing Dear John to Kobi and when the song goes, "Dear John" sing, "Dear Kobi"**

Boki: I think of heard of that song.

Petra: *sighs* Not another singing dare. Let's do this.

Long were the nights when  
My days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps  
Praying the floor won't fall through, again  
And my mother accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine

You paint me a blue sky  
And go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules everyday  
Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight  
Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why

Dear Kobi, I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home, I should've known.

Well maybe it's me  
And my blind optimism to blame  
Or maybe it's you and your sick need  
To give love then take it away

And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said,  
"Run as fast as you can."

Dear Kobi, I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home

Dear Kobi, I see it all now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen's too young  
To be played by your dark, twisted games?  
When I loved you so, I should've known.

You are an expert at "Sorry"  
And keeping lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you've run dry have tired lifeless eyes  
Cause you've burned them out

But I took your matches  
Before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks  
Over your sad empty town

Dear Kobi, I see it all now that you're gone.  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home

I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with?  
The girl in the dress  
Wrote you a song, you should've known.

You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young?  
You should've known.

Kobi: *smiling* That was beautiful Pet.

Petra: *smiles, blushing* Thanks Kobs.

Axel: Next one!

 **NoltsBecky dares Kobi to: sing Paper Doll to Petra**

Boki: At least I don't have to sing again.

Kobi: *smiles confidently* Let's do this.

Paper doll come try it on  
And step out of that black chiffon  
Here's a dress of gold and blue  
Sure was fun being good to you

This one we made just for fall  
And winter runs a bit too small  
This mint green is new for spring  
My love didn't cost a thing

You're like 22 girls in one  
And none of them know what they're running from  
Was it just too far to fall  
For a little paper doll?

Fold a scarf, Moroccan red  
And tie your hair behind your head  
Strap into some heels that hurt  
You shoulda kept my undershirt

You're like 22 girls in one  
And none of them know what they're running from  
Was it just too far to fall  
For a little paper doll?

Cut the cord and pull some strings  
And make yourself some angel wings  
And if those angel wings don't fly  
Someone's gonna paint you another sky

'Cause you're like 22 girls in one  
And none of them know what they're running from  
Was it just too far to fall  
Was it just too far to fall

Petra: That was amazing!

Kobi: *blushing, smiles*

Jessie: So what's next?

 **Guest asks Ivor: Why are you acting mean?**

Jesse: Yeah, why is that?

Ivor: It's not that I'm mean, it's just that I'm usually grumpy.

Magnus: We can vouch for that.

Soren: Yes, even on his happiest moments, he always just seemed grumpy.

 **ItsDoge dares Ivor to: yell at Magnus saying "Bury me in cats!"**

Ivor: BURY ME IN CATS!

Magnus: Okay. *buries Ivor in cats*

Ivor: THAT WASNT PART OF THE DARE!

Magnus: I know.

 **Jemtuberpalace asks Everyone except Kobi and Boki: Who do you like best Kobi/Boki?**

Jesse: We can't choose. They're cool guys and great friends.

 **Jemtuberpalace asks Magnus: Do you like Ellie?**

Magnus: ... *looks down* I will admit I admired her... But...

Gabriel: *walks up to Magnus and pats his back*

 **Jemtuberpalace dares Kobi and Petra to: get married.**

Petra and Kobi: *eyes wide, blushing completely*

Jessie: Yes! My OTP is coming true!

Jesse: They were your OTP?

Gabriel: What's an OTP?

Jessie: Gabriel, we have much to discuss.

Olivia: But let's focus on this dare!

Axel: To the chapel!

*Time skip provided by the readers because they are awesome! (thank you guys!)*

Everyone: *Inside a church, all guys wearing tuxedos, all girls wearing dresses*

Kobi/Boki: *standing at the altar*

Jesse: *wearing a priest outfit*

Lukas: *standing by Kobi as his best man*

Petra: *walks down to the altar, wearing a white dress*

Kobi: *blushing dark red* Wow...

Jesse: Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kobi and Petra. *looks at Kobi* Kobi, do you take Petra to be your wife?

Kobi: *smiling* I do.

Jesse: *looks at Petra* Petra, do you take Kobi to be your husband?

Petra: *smiles* Heck yeah.

Kobi: *chuckles*

Jesse: Please give each other the rings.

Kobi: *puts a ring on Petra's ring finger*

Petra: *puts a ring on Kobi's ring finger*

Jesse: Good. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Kobi: *closes eyes and pulls Petra into a kiss*

Petra: *closes eyes and kisses back*

Everyone else: *clapping and cheering*

Kobi: *breaks kiss* This is officially the happiest day of my entire life.

Petra: Mine too.

Rueben: *brings a sign, saying "More questions and dares." to the camera, waving to say bye*


	31. Birthday, Robots and Two New Friends

Alexis: Do we got any questions and dares?

Kobi: Yup, so let's do it!

 **NoltsBecky asked Everyone: When is your birthday?**

Everyone: ... *cricket noises*

Gabriel: I think we forgot...

 **Writingforevs87 dared Magnus to: play Five Nights at Freddy's with everyone watching him.**

Magnus: Five Nights at Freddy's? What's that?

Jesse: A computer game, speaking of which...

Kobi: Gabriel! Retrieve the laptop!

Gabriel: *appears with the laptop fabulously*

Kobi/Boki: *grabs laptop and is setting up the game. Once finished, hands Magnus the laptop*

Ivor: Alright. Now, let's see this game.

Magnus: Let's do this.

*five minutes later, insert jump scare*

Everyone: _)OoO(_

Magnus: *flips table*

Boki: You're gonna pay for that.

Magnus: Darn...

 **Kaileighmd2001 asked Everyone: What is the craziest dream you ever had?**

Jesse: Running down a school filled with rabbits naked.

Ivor: Seeing Magnus and Ellegard kiss.

Magnus: Depressed Gabri- What?!

Gabriel: A murderous pink pony (first comment to guess what this is is awesome)

Jessie: Kissing Lukas while he was wearing a bikini

Lukas: Kissing Jessie while she was naked

Jessie: *blushes red, eyes wide* W-WHAT?!

Lukas: *blushing* N-NOTHING

Alexis: Me turning into Godzilla.

Axel: Me becoming a creeper.

Petra: A giant frog trying to eat me.

Olivia: I turned into redstone.

Soren: *shivers* Intimate Endermen...

Kobi/Boki: Only the prophecy will tell!

 **CremeDeLaMeme dared Jessie and Olivia to: go to a Trump rally and survive at least one hour.**

Jessie: That's it?

Olivia: This shouldn't be too bad. *walks out with Jessie*

*one hour later*

Jessie and Olivia: *comes back, traumatized*

Jessie: So... Rude...

Olivia: So... Evil...

Kobi/Boki: *pours ice water on them, knocking some sense into them*

Jessie: Thanks...

 **Guest dares Alexis and Petra to: Battle 1,000 zombies, 25 big slimes, and 500 skeletons**

Alexis: Child's play.

Petra: Let's get ready! *runs to the armory with Alexis. They both comes back with armor and swords*

Jesse: *walks up to Alexis and hugs her* Good luck.

Alexis: Thanks Jesse. *hugs back. Breaks hug and kisses his cheek. Blushing* I won't keep you waiting.

Jesse: *blushing*

Kobi: Be safe, alright?

Petra: Always.

Kobi: *gives Petra quick kiss on the lips*

Petra: *smiles, blushing a little*

Alexis and Petra: *leaves for an epic battle*

*timeskip provided by love*

Alexis and Petra: *comes back, receiving hugs from Kobi and Jesse*

Petra: That was awesome

Alexis: I know, right?

Lukas: Welp that's all for today.

Soren: But wait, there's more!

Jessie: There's two others joining us. First up...

Axel: Please give a warm welcome to the Author, now known as the Maniacal Hero!

Me: *comes in. Has black hair and red eyes. Wearing a Captain America t-shirt, grey shorts, and black sneakers* Sup!

(A/N: Now you can ask me questions about specific plans for my YouTube channel, fanfics, original stories and life itself. I will also do dares for the story. Be prepared for some fourth wall breaking)

Gabriel: Hello there, my name is-

Me: Gabriel.

Gabriel: *eyes wide* How did you-?

Me: Magic.

Ivor: Wait who's the other one?

Ellegard: *walks out from nowhere* That would be me. *smiles*

Magnus: E-Ellie?!

Kobi: You're welcome! You too fans!

Old Order of the Stone: *group hug*

Boki: Now, please ask and dare!

*camera turns off. Turns back on, revealing only me*

Me: Yo guys. It's me, the Maniacal Hero! And to celebrate the many readers, I want to hold a small contest. If you are an artist, experienced or otherwise, I would like for you to draw a cover for this ask or dare fanfic. Winner gets a shoutout and, if they'd like, to have their own OC as a part of the group. So see ya!


	32. AN: In Need of Assistance

Hey guys! It's me, the Maniacal Hero, ready to ask you guys for some epic help. I am planning on making my first visual novel ever! It's a dating sim for one of my favorite animated series, RWBY.

Plot: You are a genderless protagonist, Alex being the name, attending Beacon as the first student without a team. It's in this school for future hunters/huntresses that you meet team RWBY. Realizing that a destiny lies ahead of them and you, you give must team up to save Vale.

All I ask for some motivational support, but, also, an artist's assistance to draw the main characters, each drawing having a certain emotion expressed, along with side characters. I would also appreciate some creative minds to help me write the dialogue for this visual novel. Please let me know if you'd like to assist by messaging me.

Thanks for reading. My name is the Maniacal Hero and I just gave you a churro! 😋


	33. More Singing and Ellie Stuff

Kobi: Time for some dares!

 **Molesadolls dares Ellegard to: Blow up Magnus' house**

Ellegaard: Yay! My first dare! *runs off with TNT*

Magnus: Why my house?! *chases after Ellie*

Gabriel: Well...

Ivor: Anybody want to watch...

*sudden explosion is heard in the distance*

Petra: I think it already happened...

Soren: Darn...

Ellegaard: *comes back with a smile on her face*

Magnus: *comes back, sad* Kobi...

Kobi: No, you can't live here.

 **Guest dares Ellegaard to: Say I HATE REDSTONE in front of everyone**

Ellegaard: But redstone is my life! *tear*

Magnus: *smiling smugly* You gotta do it Ellie.

Ellegaard: *sighs* I HATE REDSTONE. I HATE REDSTONE. I HATE REDSTONE.

Olivia: *wearing a t-shirt saying "I ️ Redstone". Tear*

 **Molesadolls dares Magnus to: be Ellegaard's servant**

Magnus: Dang it...

Ellegaard: *smiling* Now as my servant, you will call me Master Ellie.

Magnus: *sighs* Yes Master Ellie...

 **MagicPony4 dares Ellegaard to: Kiss Magnus 4 times on the lips**

Ellegaard: *turns bright red*

Magnus: *blushing* N-No!

Ellegaard: W-Well, as your master, you let me complete the dare Magnus.

Magnus: B-But...! *sighs* Fine...

Ellegaard: *hesitates and kisses Magnus on the lips four times*

Ellegaard and Magnus: *blushing bright red*

Jessie: So kawaii!

 **Guest dares Jessie and Lukas to: Do the chicken dance for 2 hours in front of everyone**

Jessie: Alright, let's dance!

Lukas: Fine, lets do this!

Jessie and Lukas: *dances for two hours*

 **Some Idiot dares Jesse and Alexis to: Sing** _ **Not Gonna Die**_ **by Skillet**

Me: *pops up from nowhere* Yes!

Gabriel: Where did you even come from?!

Me: Magic, witch!

Kobi: Who cares?!

Gabriel: ...You're right! Sing! *grabs magic boombox and starts playing the music*

Jesse and Alexis: Death surrounds,  
My heartbeat's slowing down.  
I won't take this world's abuse,  
I won't give up, I refuse!  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken,  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen.  
When everything you love is leaving,  
You hold on to what you believe in!

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye,  
And then I heard you flatline.

No, not gonna die tonight!  
We've gotta stand and fight forever.  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight!  
We've gotta fight for us together,  
No, we're not gonna die tonight!

Break their hold,  
Because I won't be controlled.  
The can't keep their chains on me,  
When the truth has set me free!  
This is how it feels when you take your life back,  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back.  
When life pushes me I push harder,  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger!

The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye,  
And then I heard you flatline.

No, not gonna die tonight!  
We've gotta stand and fight forever.  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight!  
We've gotta fight for us together,  
No, we're not gonna die tonight!

Don't you give up on me,  
You're everything I need.  
This is how it feels when you take your life back,  
This is how it feels when you fight back!

No, not gonna die tonight!  
We've gotta stand and fight forever.  
(Don't close your eyes)  
No, not gonna die tonight!  
We've gotta fight for us together,  
No, we're not gonna die tonight!

No, we're not gonna die tonight!  
Not gonna die (not gonna die),  
Not gonna die (not gonna die),  
Not gonna die tonight!

Me, Kobi and Gabriel: Whoo!

Everyone else: *claps*

Boki: Leave more questions and dares!

 **A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. :,(**


	34. Discontinued I'm Sorry

Hey guys. So, by the chapter title, you could tell what this is about. Obviously you are in panic and are wondering if I'm serious or just joking around.

Unfortunately, I am serious. This series is cancelled. The reason why is that I don't feel as fueled up for the next chapter as I used to be.

I appreciate the fact that you guys loved this... thing... I've created. Honestly, I thought this would be a thing that would be glanced at and forgotten but I got many views, favorites and comments/replies on Wattpad and FanFiction that say otherwise.

So I personally want to thank all of you for your love and support for this story, and it truly makes me happy that you guys look at this and say, "This is pretty good."

I bet you're wondering, what I'm going to do now? Well, I'm not gonna disappear so don't worry about that. I will be creating/updating my original stories on Wattpad and (possibly) FictionPress, as well as fanfics on Wattpad and FanFiction. I'm also considering on creating a remake of Invader Zim with a few new main characters and a consistent storyline, as well as a fan continuation of Kids Next Door.

But that's not all!

Because, I'm close to graduating high school and my aunt is planning on getting me a guitar, I will be working on my YouTube channel as well, writing original songs, parody songs and covers. I also want to do some skits, review videos and collaborations, whether in the form of a series, a movie, etc.

Also, I'm so fond what I've done here that I'm thinking about creating a new Ask or Dare only on Wattpad. Why only on Wattpad I hear you ask? Well that's because (insert **I WANT YOU** poster here) I WANT YOU TO BE A PART OF IT. You and four others have the chance to be a part of this project.

This ask or dare is much more different as it has more of a story which can/cannot be determined by you. I'm calling it The Allegiance (think _The Office_ , but with superheroes).

What is required of you?

Well, all I need is the basic info of the character you want to be a part of the series (ex: background, name, age, powers, appearance (both in and out of costume), etc.)

Anyways, thank you so much. I wish I could continue this. But, hey, if you want a trilogy surrounding my OC and the New Order of the Stone, let me know and don't forget to check out Wattpad, FanFiction and FictionPress for any of my stories.

Now, let us take a moment of silence to commemorate this story... 

(Insert bad joke here)


End file.
